


Alone in the dark

by The_angst_goblin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark Character, Human Branding, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_angst_goblin/pseuds/The_angst_goblin
Summary: “You can call me Dark. And to answer one of your previous question, this-” he gestured toward the tools behind him and the burning brander in his hand. “-is what I mean byfun.”





	Alone in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is the first time that i wrote something like that. English is not my first language, so if something look like it doesn't make sense or you see a typo tell me. the pace of the story may not be the best, but it's still pretty good!

Jack had the worst headache ever. It was as if someone had bashed his head with a brick. His whole body hurt, but mostly his neck. He tried to put a hand on it, maybe massage the pain away but he found out that he could not move his arm. Or his legs and torso for that matter. He struggled for a bit before giving up. Apparently, he was strapped to a chair, an uncomfortable one by that. And it felt like some sorts of leathers strips were keeping him bound to it. Jack started to panic. He couldn’t move and he had no idea where he was. He decided to open his eyes and look around.  
  
He expected a flash of light like a ray of sun directly in his eyes, like an usual hangover. But even after opening his eyes all he saw was darkness.  
  
The only source of light was a ray that passed through what he assumed was a closed door. Strong enough for him to see it, but too weak to illuminate anything.  
  
After that, Jack became even more anxious. He was stuck in a dark room with no idea how he even got here in the first place. He had so many questions, but nobody to give him the answers. For all he knew, this room could be the place where he would die and the creepiness of the situation wasn’t helping him calming down.  
  
After some time, his eyes got used to the dark enough for him to see the outline of the room he was in. It was quite empty. The only thing that jack could make out the shape of was a table near the door. There were also some things that looked like they were hanging from the wall, but it was too dark to see anything more than that.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened.  
  
Jack had to close his eyes, the harsh lighting that now filled the room felt like it was burning them. After some time, Jack’s eyes adjusted enough for him to look around. They still hurt, but it wasn’t unbearable.  
  
The room was mostly empty. Except for a table with various tools neatly organized on it and the chair that Jack was currently stuck in, there was nothing else. A collection of knife could be seen, hanging on the wall. Some looked worn down with use while others looked brand new. There were also chains hanging next to it. Jack really hoped that those stains on them were just rust and not actually dried blood. If the goal of this room was to look intimidating, it totally worked because Jack was terrified.  
  
But the thing that stood out the most was a man. He didn’t look like he belonged here. He was wearing an immaculate grey suit. His left eye was hidden by his black hair, but he seemed to be unbothered by it. His appearance wasn’t really that intimidating. he was actually quite charming, but there was something about him that was unsettling. It was as if the air around him was colder, denser, suffocating. Something about him just felt wrong, and Jack had no idea what it was. All he knew is that he didn’t want to stay any longer to find out.  
  
Jack was caught by surprise when he saw him, he didn’t hear him enter. He seemed surprised to see Jack, but then smiled. For anybody else it could’ve been comforting, but it only made Jack even more tense than before.  
  
“Ah! I didn’t expect you to be awake this early,” the man said. His voice was deep and smooth, it sent shiver down Jack’s spine. Even his voice had something unnatural to it and Jack couldn’t find out why.  
  
“Oh well, it only means that we can start the fun sooner,” he said as he walked toward the table while removing his suit jacket and tie.  
  
Jack was absolutely terrified. He had no idea what was going on and what did that man mean by _fun_? Whatever it was it could not be good. Jack had so many questions, he was so tired of not knowing. all he wanted was answers, he didn’t care that the man in front of him could possibly kill him.  
  
“Who the fuck are you? Where am I? And, what the fuck do you mean by _starting the fun sooner_?!” he sounded confident, but deeply inside he hoped that the man wouldn’t see trough his facade. the man chuckled “do you always ask so much question every time you meet someone?”  
  
“Only when the person in question bounded me in a chair in a fucking creepy room.”  
  
This time he didn’t respond, he kept his back to jack and continued what he was doing.  
  
The only thing that broke the silence was the sound of something being clicked on. Jack couldn’t see anything but the back of the stranger from where he was. Not knowing what he was happening right in front of him only made Jack more anxious.  
For a while, the only thing he could hear were the occasional shuffle of the tools on the table. Jack tried to calm himself, but the tension immediately came back when the man finally broke the silence between them.  
  
“I realised that I never properly introduced myself to you, how rude of me” he said as he turned around to face Jack. In his hand, an iron brander could be seen. The intricate design was already glowing red with heat. Jack couldn’t see what it was, the only detail he could clearly make out was the red letter D. “You can call me Dark. And to answer one of your previous question, this-” he gestured toward the tools behind him and the burning brander in his hand. “-is what I mean by _fun_.”  
  
After he said that, Jack anxiety had gone trough the roof  
  
“Now let’s get started, shall we?” he grabbed the collar of jack’s shirt and pulled it down.  
  
“Wait, wait!” Jack yelled, “Wh-what are you doing?”  
  
At this point, Jack was absolutely terrified. He struggled against the leather straps restraining him, but to no success.  
  
“Don’t worry _darling_. I’m just making sure you know who you belong to,” Jack was creeped out by that. After this, his fear got only worse. it was clear that this guy was a total psycho, and he couldn’t do anything to escape. And the way he called Jack made him deeply uncomfortable. Not even five minutes ago, Jack didn’t know his name. And there he was, already using affectionate nickname toward him.  
  
“Stop moving now. There’s no use in struggling, it will only be more painful if you keep doing this,” Jack didn’t have the time to say anything. As soon as dark stopped talking, he plunged the scorching metal on Jack’s chest.  
  
The pain was immeasurable. The instant it came in contact with his skin, Jack screamed. He tried to get away from it, but dark kept him in place with his other hand. It didn’t even last five seconds but to jack it felt like hours. It was as if his skin was melting, pure agony flooded his veins. He couldn’t think of anything else than the pain spreading from the metal.  
  
When Dark finally removed the iron brander, Jack expected some kind of relief but the hot pain didn’t subside at all. The burning sensation was still present, it was slightly weaker but agonizing nonetheless. For a moment, Jack was completely empty except for one emotion: anger. A rage as hot as the metal that burned him. for a very brief moment, it was as if his fear didn’t exist. And in that instant of anger and pain, with no fear holding him down, Jack lashed out.  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH. YOU-” he was going to keep yelling but, before he could say any more insults, Dark grabbed him by the throat. His grip was so strong it was almost choking Jack. Jack’s anger quickly died out and got replaced by absolute terror.  
  
Dark was so close of him, Jack could feel his breath on his neck.  
  
“Now, because it’s your first time I won’t punish you,” He murmured in Jack’s ear. His voice was so low, it was almost a growl. “But if you ever talk to me like that again I’m not going to play nice anymore, I’ll be serious. Do you understand that, _love_?” His grasp on Jack’s throat slightly loosened to allow him to speak. “Y-yes.”  
  
“Good,” Dark removed his hand and gently cupped Jack’s cheek. Jack flinched at the touch, but dark didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he kissed him on the lips. Jack was surprised and tried to shy away but Dark gentle hold changed into a painful grip when he tried to move.  
  
When he finally let go of him, Jack felt sick. He was disgusted, absolutely repulsed. He would have told him to fuck off immediately if it didn’t mean that he would be punished. And he didn’t want to find out what the punishment would be, so he just stayed quiet instead. He was angry at himself for simply keeping his mouth shut, but his fears were far stronger than his anger.  
  
While Jack felt disgusted, Dark seemed satisfied with what he did. He walked back to the table and put back his tie and suit jacket. He looked back at Jack. He was far from being completely broken but he eventually would be. And Dark couldn’t help but smile at that thought.  
  
“Just so you know, this was not even the beginning. From now, it will only get worse.”  
  
After hearing this, Jack’s blood ran cold. How could things get worse than that? He didn’t want to think of it. He didn’t doubt that this mad man could make what just happened seem like nothing compared to what he had in reserve. But he still had hopes of escape, and Dark was determined to crush all of them.  
  
Dark walked toward the door, but before leaving he looked at Jack in the eyes.  
  
“But don’t worry. Sonner or later you’ll learn to like it.”  
  
The last thing Jack saw before being left in darkness was his smile as he closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, comment! I wanna see what people think of it. And maybe i'll write more of it, who knows? definitely no me


End file.
